inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5
Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru is the fifth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshōmaru, searches for the tomb of their father. # Sesshōmaru brings forth Inuyasha's mother, whom he had believed was long since dead. Summary It begins with Jaken guiding Sesshōmaru to what appears to be a tomb to find whether or not it is Sesshōmaru's father's grave. The temple is guarded by wolves but Sesshōmaru easily kills them with his poison whip. Jaken gets on top of the stone structure and uses his staff to check if it's the place. The lady screams, telling them that it's not the right place. So Sesshōmaru tells Jaken to find a boat while he walks off. Sesshōmaru demands a boat.Then they refuse and their leader attacks him, Sesshōmaru kills him and leaves the rest of his men to Jaken. Then they take a boat. On the way to another location, Jaken asked Sesshōmaru if they should consult Inuyasha, but Sesshōmaru states that he'd rather not think of his younger brother. He assumes that Inuyasha is still sealed to the tree for 50 years by Kikyō. Jaken says he heard from someone that the spell is broken and Inuyasha is free. He also states that the staff of two heads has been acting strange also and is sure it's because of him. He also states to his lord that speaking of the staff he was wondering, because he had been tossed in the water to remove the staff from his head due to his not being able to breath. So they continue their search for Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha's father's grave. Myōga finds out about their plan and hurries back to inform Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Kagome brings her bike and her first-aid kit so she can heal Inuyasha's wounds from their battle with Yura. Inuyasha is sitting in a tree and refuses to come down when Kagome tells him that she has to heal him, so Kagome tells him to "sit" to get him out of the tree. Kaede is with the other kids from their village, her arm still in a cast from her recent injury. Kaede says that she wishes Kagome and Inuyasha could start to like each other; the children tell her that Inuyasha and Kagome do like each other, but when Kaede sees Kagome on top of Inuyasha, she gets the wrong idea. So Inuyasha pushes Kagome aside and shows her that his arm is already healed without any scars on it. Out of nowhere Inuyasha feels something on his chest and it's Myōga the flea. The group heads back to Kaede's hut that night and Myōga tells them about Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha, however, doesn't know anything about his father. Kaede told him that his father was a great demon and the western lands were his domain. When Kagome asked about his mother, Myōga told her that she was a beautiful woman that Inuyasha's father loved, and then time Inuyasha steps on Myōga and storms out, saying that his mother died a long time ago. Kagome rides her bike back to tree where she found Inuyasha staring off into the sky. All of a sudden a strong gust of wind makes Inuyasha jump off the tree and he hides Kagome and himself in the grass. As the clouds passed by a carriage surrounded by demons flies in the air; there is a woman inside. Inuyasha identifies the woman as his mother in front of Kagome. Out of nowhere a gigantic demon ogre grabs the carriage and crushes it with Inuyasha's mother inside. As Inuyasha tries to free her, he is stopped by a poison whip belonging to his older demon brother Sesshōmaru. After making sure that Inuyasha believes his mother has been brought back from the dead, Inuyasha successfully manages to free her by using his claws to cut off one of the demon's arms. He tells Kagome to look after his mom while he fights with Sesshōmaru and Jaken. Inuyasha is hit pretty hard after Sesshōmaru hits the ogre with his whip and then Inuyasha's mother stopped the ogre from further attacking her son with a bright light. When Inuyasha wakes up he finds himself in a nearby pond where his mother tells him that she has to go back to the spirit world. Kagome wakes up in the same place and sees Inuyasha talking with his mother. She's calm until she looks into the pond and sees that Inuyasha's mom's face doesn't have a reflection in the water, which means that she isn't his mother. When she tries to tell Inuyasha the truth she finds out that she's paralyzed. A helpless Kagome looks at Inuyasha who doesn't know that this woman is deceiving him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Jaken *Myōga *Kagome *Inuyasha *Yura *Kaede *Inu no Taishō *Mama Higurashi *Unmother }} Notes *Kagome manages to get her bike through the well and is wearing an outfit other than her school uniform. *Inuyasha is revealed to have recuperative abilities superior to humans. *This is the first appearance of Sesshōmaru (and Jaken). *This is the first appearance of Myōga the flea. *Even though it was just part of their ploy, Sesshōmaru really does have the ability to revive the dead if he uses Tenseiga, although not someone who has been dead for too long. *This is the first time Inuyasha's family is discussed. *This is the first episode in the series in which the main focus of an arc is not the Shikon Jewel, but instead focuses on a powerful sword that belonged to Inuyasha's father, Tōga. *Apart from Jaken, Sesshōmaru is shown to have other, lesser yōkai that he uses as servants. *This is one of the two episodes that Sesshōmaru uses an ogre yōkai, the other being Episode 18. *Sesshōmaru reveals his distaste for using trickery and deception to achieve his goals, and threatens Jaken with death should he have stooped to such a level for nothing. Differences from the manga * The anime opens up with Jaken and Sesshōmaru arriving at a grave guarded by wolves that are slaughtered by Sesshōmaru. Myōga is seen fleeing on the back of one of the wolves. In the manga, however, Myōga merely mentions to Inuyasha that he abandoned his post at the grave. * The scene with the army is much less graphic in the anime. In the manga, Sesshōmaru rips off the head of the lord, the same way the lord did the boar, simply because the lord was in the way. Sesshōmaru also never once asks the soldiers for a boat in the manga. Instead, Sesshōmaru has Jaken use the staff to check for his father's grave, completely ignoring the soldiers. The staff floating on its own in the direction of the grave is anime exclusive, as well. * Kagome using bug spray on her first meeting with Myōga is anime exclusive. * Kagome wondering if Inuyasha hated his own mother because she was human only happens in the anime. * In the manga, Sesshōmaru holds the chains binding Inuyasha's mother, whereas the anime has Jaken, and later imps, holding them. * The anime has Jaken flaunting Sesshōmaru's ability to bring back those from the dead, whereas Sesshōmaru himself flaunts it in the manga. * Sesshōmaru's continued use of his whip to get the ogre demon to do as he says is also exclusive to the anime. zh:第五集 ms:Episod 5 vi:Tập 5 Category:Episodes